User blog:Recgameboy/Story
Once upon a time, there were 5 friends: Coredem, Griffon, Drago, Gorem, and Tigrerra. Each of them could attach to Coredem. Gorem could use his sheild to protect him, Drago could use his horn, Tigrerra could help him run faster, and Griffon could help him fly. One day the friends were out on a peaceful walk until they saw them; Meta Altair and Meta Helios, who instantly attacked our heros, knocking Griffon and Drago unconsious. Coredem tells Gorem to jump on his back, which then engages Sheid Mode. M.A. charges at them but hits Gorem's sheild, stunning him. "Where's the other guy?" Coredem asks Gorem. They see M.H., Coredem then tells Gorem to jump off his back. Right when Gorem jumps off, M.A. charges at him, making him fall on top of Tigrerra. M.H. and M.A. then attack Coredem. "See what happens when you act stupid?" M.H. says to the unconsious Coredem. When the 5 come to Coredem then asks "Did any one get the DNA code of the Bakugan the attacked us?" "Who were they?" Griffon asks. "I bet I know who does," says Drago "the 8 wisest Bakugan in Vestroia." Being to hurt to walk all the way there, Griffon jumps on Coredem's back enabling Flight Mode. Eventually they reached it, The Monor of the 8 wise Bakugan. Griffon then jumps off Coredem's back and rings the doorbell, the door opens and there she was, one of the most beautiful Bakugan, Monarus. She invited them inside and the 5 friends met the rest of the wise Bakugan, El Condor, Rattleoid, Triad El Condor, Cosmic Ingram, Abis Omega, Dual Elfin, and Legionoid. Coredem told them of what had happened to them. "Didn't we just banish all the evil?" said Rattleoid. "You guyssssss sssshould go ssssssee the Him" said Abis Omega. "That's a good idea, but..." said Cosmic Ingram. "But what?" asked El Condor. "The road there is dangerous" said Dual Elfin. "Who exactly is 'Him?'" asks Tigrerra. "You'll know when you get there, here take this map" says Monarus. "Thanks" says Drago. After saying their good-byes the friends depart. Once they left they ran into Viper Helios, who unfortunatly sounded just like Cyborg Helios so the friends were ready to fight him. "Wait, no I'm not-" V.H. starts before they were interupted by Hades, Primo Vulcan, and Mega Brontes. "No time to talk" says V.H.. P.V. then punches Griffon out of the way to get to Coredem who then says "Don't you know it's not polite to hit a girl!" "I just do what my boss tells me to" says P.V.. "I agree with Coredem" says Tigrrera. "And who would be your boss?" Questions Drago. "Why ask when you already met him?" states Mega Brontes. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER MET ME!!!" Coredem yells at P.V.. "Gate Card Set!" says Coredem. "You can't beat me!" says P.V.. "G.C. Open!" says Coredem. "Just to let you feel my pain I'll use this Ability Card." says Coredem. Final score P.V.: 790 Gs, Coredem: 1480 Gs. "ANYONE ELSE WANT TO FIGHT ME??!!" Asks Coredem. "Run!" yells M.B.. The evil-doers then run away. "You O.K. Griifon?" Asks Coredem. "Yeah I'm o.k." says Griffon. "Ride on my back Griffon" says Coredem. "So you were saying?" Drago asks V.H.. "-- the same as the other guy. He's EVIL I'm not" says V.H.. Category:Blog posts